


SBI Fam + My OC

by xJackx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: >;p, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Ranboo, Catboo, Dead Wilbur Soot, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I FORGOT A C IN RACCOON BLS, I FORGOT ABOUT GHOSTBUR SHIT, Nonbinary Character, OH FUCK WAIT, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and TommyInnit and Tubbo are Siblings, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Subscribe to Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, also btw, also takes away that wil actually fucked a fish so-, also wilbur adopted fundy bc the age difference is too close for him to be hes bio son, and that fundy grew from his toe-, author is a ranboo kinnie, author is a technoblade simp, author is a tommyinnit kinnie, author is a wilbur soot kinnie, author is not a reliable source, but dont worry :D, dont @ me on this, he a deer, he/they for them bls, i already forgot uhm, i remembered how to tag :D, i think thats all of the tags, ik tubbo and ranboo got platonically married but im the author so, its my oc ;), mostly they when im writin them tho so-, my oc is also their sibling, philza is their big brother instead of their dad, they in the sbi fam now bitch, uh, uuhhhh right actual tags uuuhhhh, yay!, yea ranboo is a cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJackx/pseuds/xJackx
Summary: basically lil stories i made bc i keep obsessin over my Oc(which is literally my fuckin minecraft skin 👀) also i aint tellin yall wut hybrid they are but i will give hints >=3c also also! ill let y'all kno wut hybrid they r when someone accuratly guesses. no it cant be a similar type of animal like how wolves n dogs r similar or big cats and cats, it has to be specific. i fell generous so heres a hint: theyre a hybrid of a minecraft mob ;3also i wont update often, this is just for fun and for when i literally cant stop thinkin about this shit and need an output so that i can actually focus on finishin school. plus there will be some grammatical incorrecty things(i had a word in mind but instantly forgot it ):) like "thinking" would be typed as "thinkin" or no cap(unless theres yellin) n shit like that.when i learn how to add images y'all better bet yo asses y'all gone get images! ur gonna get to see wut my OC looks like! how i draw some characters! and all that shit!
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 4





	1. Story 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~ >=3c

rat was wanderin in a forest havin just been kicked out of their home, when suddenly people spawned suddenly. their communicator, thank the gods that people can’t just take comms off without admin help or their ‘parents’ would’ve taken their a long long time ago, vibrated on their wrist and they looked down to see who it was that spawned.

Ph1lza has spawned  
TommyInnit has spawned  
Technoblade has spawned  
WilburSoot has spawned  
Tubbo_ has spawned  
Ranboo has spawned  
Fundy has spawned

they had no idea who these people were or how they managed to get to this world, but they weren’t up to socializing with potentially dangerous people. they quietly climb up a tree to observe these random people. the first one to pop up was a blond teen with a green and white bucket looking like hat with a green and white robe thingy. the next one was a blond child lookin to be about rats age with a red and white shirt and beige shorts and ears on the top of his head with a poofy tail, he immediately clung to the older blond. the third one was. . . more different than the other two, he looked more pig-like and had brown hair instead of blond as well as these weird clear round things on his nose. he was much more taller than either of them and seemed like he could strike a creeper down in two swings. 

“Phil Phil! we made it!” the blond kid shouted 

“we did, Toms! we gotta wait for the others now.” the older bond patted his head.

“‘m here.” the pig guy mumbled.  
“hi Te’no!” the blond kid said.

almost immediately after him though was another person who looked alot like the previous guy, brown hair and very tall. this guy, however, this guy looked softer and less likely to take down a creeper. he didn’t look like much of a fighter, but Rat knew that looks can be deceivin. he pat the back of the pig lookin guy, though he himself looked kinda like a pig too. the next three spawned almost at the same time. a much shorter kid with brown hair who immediately ran to the blond kid, he had a little nubby tail. another teen maybe??? who looked alot like an enderman but with a white bit on his face, weird. he also had a tail but longer. and then a fox lookin kid who had red hair to match his ears and tail and turned to talk to the softer pig guy.

“Wilby!” “Toms!” the softer pig guy and the blond kid shouted at each other, softer pig guy pickin him up and spinnin him around. 

“big T!” the nubby tail kid yelled as he ran to the blond kid, who yelled “big T!” back at him. The enderman lookin kid stayed silent, but followed the nubby tail kid.

“dad dad!” fox lookin kid said catchin softer pig guy's attention, who then pat his head.

Rat watched from the tree as they all happily conversed with one another, though the glasses pig guy seemed to be talkin seriously to the older blond teen. they shifted their weight, thinkin no one would hear them. how wrong they were as most of them had sharp ears, and the glasses pig guy and the older blond shifted in a defensive stance while the others went behind them. there was no way for Rat to silently escape at this point, they fucked up big time and immediately tensed up. their ears perked up and tail coiled around their waist as their claws grow in size. everything was still for a moment before glasses sniffs the air, probably tryin to smell them. Rat smiles because they’ve lived in this forest for many suns and moons, they smell like it. so much so that even zombies can’t smell them, they only attack them if they see them. tskin, glasses turned to older blond and shakes his head. older blond sighs and puffs his feathers out more.

“we know you’re there! so come out and tell us what you’re doing spying on us!” it wasn’t a question or a suggestion, it was a demand. a demand that Rat was hesitant to go through with.

after a few more minutes, leaves shufflin could be heard. the group that recently spawned all stared at that direction, when suddenly tiny bare feet popped out. soon enough, the rest of Rat’s body was visible. they were still tense and on guard, keepin all six new members of the server within their sight. Kid blond, nubby tail, enderman kid, and fox kid all stared at them in curiosity. they’d never encountered a kid with this much intensity in a forest. It’s always been a city(Phil and Tommy), town(Tubbo and Fundy), or even the nether(Wilbur, Techno, and Ranboo)! this was new and they wanted to go talk to the kid and maybe play some games, but they knew better than to approach right now.  
“a kid.” older blond mumbled, as he slightly let down his guard. not too much though because he didn’t know what this kid was capable of. he sat on the ground in front of them, motionin for the others to follow to which they did. Rat tilted their head a bit, curious as to why they were doin this. they crouch down a tad lower, as if sittin like them but still on guard.

“we won’t hurt ya kid. we’re just looking for a home of our own, yah know?” older blond softly informed, as he slowly put his hand forward while facin upwards. Rat watchin it closely before shiftin a tad closer and sniffin his hand a bit, he let them. gainin a bit more confidence they poke his hand before realin their hand back, watchin him to gauge his reaction. when he didn’t immediately go to attack them, Rat slowly began to get closer. they were still wary, but this blond guy seemed nice and friendly and let them poke and prod him as much as they liked. soon enough their pupils expanded as they gently pawed at his feathers, they didn’t want to hurt him so they tried to be extra cautious with the feathers. They’d played with birds before and accidentally harmed them, so they know that feathers and wings can be very fragile.

the others sat in amazement as the older blond gained some bit of trust in the young, most likely feral, hybrid. He himself was quite amazed, after all this kid was ready to pounce on them only about 5 minutes ago. speakin of, he looked up at the sky and saw it was gettin dark.

“hey,” he softly called, catchin their attention. “it’s gonna get dark soon. do you have a home? if not you can stay with us for a bit?” 

the child tilted their head, seemingly contemplating the offer. in reality they were analyzing his eyes to see if he had any ill intent, and when they found none they nodded their head. the older boy smiled before slowly offerin his hand for them to grab. they sniffed it a bit before slowly grabbin it, holdin it in a firm grasp. they stood as he did and the others followed but kept their distance from the two.

o o o

phil was only a little surprised at the fact that the small child, smaller than tubbo even, knew alot about the forest. whenever he tried to lead them in one direction, the child would grunt and tug him away. when given an inquisitive look, they shook their head and pointed in a different direction. eventually they all got to a clearin where there was a small burrow that looked very cozy. The child let go of phils hand and crawled inside it before poppin their tiny head out and starin at him with wide eyes.

“this where you live, little one?” he asked them gently, they nodded and he smiled at them. 

soon enough the group had set up tents to rest in as night was commin quickly. the small child watched them with big eyes as they started a fire and began to cook some food. phil noticed them starin at the food and offered them some.

“here, have some baked potato, techno’s really good at makin them.”


	2. Story 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~ =3c
> 
> psst! btw, if u like my stories bls give it some kudos thank u!

rat had joined the dream smp after phil, havin to finish up a project before they could join. they planned to when techno joined but was unable to as their project took longer than they expected it too. so by the time they joined and found out what phil and techno had done they were furious. once they found the two of them they lectured them harshly on why killing one of your sons and setting withers on a nation because they still were planning on havin a government wasn’t the right decision. they understood why they felt that way, but it still wasn’t right. then they asked where tommy was because now that wilburs gone and techno tried to ruin l’manberg and phil took wilbur’s last life, tommy of course wasn’t gonna wanna stay with them. 

the two replied with ‘i don’t know’ and rat was off after they pointed them off in the direction of l’manberg. Once they arrived they saw people working together to fix the damage that had been done to the previously thrivin nation. after searchin for their youngest brother they found tubbo. runnin to him and tacklin him they search him, makin sure he wasn’t injured and if he was that he was patched up. 

“tubbo! Oh my gods are you alright? are you ok? where’s tommy and fundy? are they ok? i would’ve tried to join sooner if i was able too if i knew this would happen.” everyone within the vicinity stared at this peculiar stranger who had tackled tubbo, had a tv head on, and why they were ramblin so fast.

“rat! It’s fine. I’m ok . . . ok i’m not mentally ok, but i am physically! tommy and fundy are in pogtopia comfortin each other.” the two stand up as rat demands tubbo show them where pogtopia is so they can ‘comfort my youngest brother and nephew’ as they stated, never lettin go of tubbos’ hand as the two walk off. 

everyone staring at the two silently. they knew there was another member of the family but they weren’t expectin this new person who was shorter than tubbo himself. though the sight was quite an odd one. tubbo seemed quite relaxed and happy bein near this new person, as if they’d make sure he was safe and out of harm’s way. it was then everyone remembered their future president is merely just a child. 

o o o 

“this looks so cold ‘n shit what the fuck?” rat exclaimed in surprise and despair, to which tubbo rubbed the back of his head. 

“yeah well. . . didn’t get the chance to make it quite homely ya know?” rat nodded in understandin and half dragged tubbo down the sort’ve badly made stairs.

rat mumbled complaints about how there were no railin’s because they know tubbo and wilbur would’ve had to have fallen multiple times, which then caused tubbo to snicker for they had no idea how right they were. no they definitely knew how right they were based off the sigh they gave at tubbos snicker. soon they both reached the bottom of the ravine and rat clicked a button on their tv head before it glowed a soft purple glow, lighting things up a bit more.

“toms? fundy? are y’all here?” rat softly called out and heard shufflin after a gasp rang out.

“rat?” “zizi?” two soft and quiet voices rasped out from a fairly small, but not too small, room. tubbo and rat sped into it, instantly spotting tommy and fundy curled into each other as the two gazed their watery eyes at the two who entered the room.

“oh my poor babies.” rat mumbled and kneeled to the ground, taking off their tv head and opening their arms open for the two to jump into. which wasn’t as good an idea, they quickly realized as their body met the cold hard stone ground. they didn’t regret it however, for as the two boys’ heads nuzzled into their chest the closed their eyes and softly exhaled.

“you gon’ stand there or you gonna join the cuddle party, tubs?” tubbo then carefully flopped himself on top of the three and snuggled up against them.

it was quite an odd sight; a tall blond boy, a fairly averaged sized fox, and a kinda short brunet all on top on an even shorter hybrid who seemed to slightly regret allowing the three heavier and taller boys lay on top of them

o o o

eventually, the four left the ravine and headed towards tommy’s house. it was surprisingly still there and standin even though schlatt had exiled him and wilbur. rat had their tv head back on, tommy and fundy’s cheeks were void of tears, and tubbo happily hummed a soft tune under his breath. the four were happy, even when rat and tommy argued over whether cobblestone was the better stone block or if it was stone brick. everyone laugh as the two basically hissed at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed the stroy if not then o well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> anywhoooo, i dont wanna accidentally trigger anyone so if anything i write here includes any of ur triggers pls let me know so that i can put trigger warnings in the top notes and i can tell y'all where exactly its mentioned so u can enjoy the story still =)


End file.
